


Seasons Greetings

by OuijeeJuice



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Crenny, Its a Jyle centric fic, M/M, some characters don't know each other, stutters, the following ships are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijeeJuice/pseuds/OuijeeJuice
Summary: Christmas Eve is meant to be an exciting time for everyone, however Kyle Broflovski wasn't 'everyone'. Wondering the streets of Denver his Christmas experience is changed forever when he enters a local coffee shop and meets Jimmy Valmer; the charming server armed with Christmas puns and a large goofy looking Santa hat.





	Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially December in Australia, time to post some obligatory Christmas fics

“No Stan, It’s okay you don’t need to come over for Christmas, go to your family ” he said. “I’m fine really, I’m going to a new friends for Christmas” he said. To Kyle’s credit even if those were complete lies and he was spending Christmas by himself in Denver he thought he would totally be fine. 

Well here he was Christmas Eve wondering the streets alone, he could feel his spite grow towards the holiday each time the snow beneath his boots crunched against the pavement. It was stupid to be so spiteful to be honest, Kyle was Jewish for crying out loud! Even if he didn’t celebrate Christmas he still treated it as a bonus holiday due to the fact that he was always surrounded by close friends who did celebrate it. Every year Stan used to invite all of his friends for some big dinner with his family, everyone usually did a small gift exchange and watched TV until they passed out. That tradition started when they were 10 and ended at 20, by then everyone in the friend group had started to have other commitments. 

It was the fact that Christmas had become such an unintentional big part of him that made Kyle so spiteful. It was like a part of him was ripped out, it felt like he was walking along the streets among the happy teens, couples and families with a huge chunk of his personality missing. The thick green coat he was wearing probably completed his ‘Grinch’ aesthetic but he couldn’t care less at this point. 

He could of asked Stan if he had room for one more, after all he was only in South Park.. Sure it was a little bit of a trip but if he really wanted to he could of made it there. He already said no though and he didn’t want to barge in on Stan and Butters- Leopold’s first Christmas together. He sounded stressed enough over the phone call about getting both the Marsh’s and the Scotch’s in one building together. If the guy didn’t snap he was sure that Leopold would. At least the blonde was cooking, he was sure that his super best friend would of fainted at the sight of a bloody slab of turkey on the counter when he walked in. 

Kyle admired Stan for his sudden maturity, already trying host a family Christmas gathering between two equally chaotic families at 23 was no easy feat. 

There was always Kenny but he was pretty sure that he was spending it with his new boyfriend somewhere in California, he was pretty sure it was Glendale? Honestly Kyle would have to ask when he came back, he was hoping that they’d be Christmas celebrating in Denver since his boyfriend lived here and Kenny was practically living on his couch (despite the fact that his own room was across from it with a perfectly good bed) but they were visiting Karen. Honestly he didn’t even know that Karen moved.

He briefly met his roommates new boyfriend two months ago by accident, he came out for a midnight snack and there he was ransacking his fridge! He almost called the cops on that blue chullo wearing robber until he explained who he was.

Fuck Craig for giving him a heart attack like that.

  
  


That memory brought Kyle to the coffee shop that Craig worked at. He could barely read the logo of the store under the heavy clumps of snow stacked on top of it.

  
  


‘Tweek bros coffee’

Apparently this Tweek guy’s parents had the store before him and ran the thing into debt, according to Kenny’s weekly gossip it was a big family dispute. The redhead had actually only been in there once and that was the time that Tweek guy spilled his coffee all over him because he ‘surprised’ the guy or whatever that means. 

That was at the start of the year though, Kenny had been trying to force him to come in since but he’s refused. Apparently Tweek now only does coffee and he hired a guy who specifically focuses on relations and customer service.. Jimmy.. That was his name or at least Kyle thought so.

Thankfully this store seemed to cater towards the insomniacs of the world because it was still open even at the ridiculous hour of 11pm.

The doors made a soft  _ jingle  _ sound as he entered, looking up at the door they had sleigh bells attached to the door, clearly following the Christmas theme. The store itself was decorated with Tinsel and the tables had small Christmas trees in the middle, it was oddly cozy to look at. Some Michael Bublé song played softly over the speakers. That wasn’t enough to cover the squawk of surprise coming from over the counter, looking up from the mini trees he saw the tired blonde from January staring at him, eyes wider than saucers.

Kyle supposed it would be hard to forget a tall angry redhead drenched in coffee and threatening to sue. He had to admit that it wasn’t his finest hour. He arched an eyebrow as he whispered to an oddly cute brunette wearing a too large goofy looking Christmas hat and crutches.

“Seasons gr-greetings! So your the inf-fa-f-famous Kyle?”

“Excuse me?”

Perhaps he would of been more offended if that guy didn’t have the most dazzling smile in all of Denver.. Hell in all of America.

Recovering from a clearly insulting remark Jimmy took his blunder in strides “you’re r-r-roommates with Kenny right? He’s always talking a-about you.”

Rolling his eyes, he felt his spite melting away with ease as soon as he heard the guy talk. Why was he even upset anyways?

Walking over to the counter he kept his eyebrow arched, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“You’re Jimmy right? Kenny talks about you a lot too.”

He watched Jimmy almost preen with the mention of being spoken about.

“A-a-all good t-things I hope.”

“Yeah, mostly.”

He had to make sure that his usually sarcastic tone sounded a lot funnier. Clearly it came off that way because he managed to make the guy laugh, that went straight to Kyle’s pride.

“Would you like to try our Christmas special? Since it’s Christmas Eve after all.”

It was like that fat fuck known as Santa came into the store itself and deflated all of Kyle’s joy with ease, bristling at the mention of Christmas he could only sigh and nod to it, sliding the money to Jimmy and walking off to sit down before he could ask about it.

Gazing out the window he got lost staring at the people walking by, analyzing each person.. Trying to figure out their story, what they’re doing out at this hour. He decided that the young family across the road had gone to see a lights display somewhere and that a group of teens had gone to see some shitty Christmas themed movie for laughs. He also decided disgruntled looking red head was pissy that he was alone on Christmas despite being Jewish and was upset more with the fact that he shouldn’t be upset than be upset about the holiday itself.

Oh wait that’s him.

  
  


The sound of crutches softly hitting the mismatched tiles covering the ground made Kyle jerk his head away from the window.

“W-why do Dasher and D-Dancer love c-cu-coffee?”

There was a pause between them, he stared at Jimmy in disbelief.

It was clear by the wide grin on his face that he wasn’t going to leave without an answer.

Kyle decided to humor him.

“I don’t know, why do they love coffee?”

The response already made Jimmy’s smile even brighter, if that was possible.

Sliding into the booth with relative ease he set his crutches against the window, somehow he managed to bring his infectious joy over to the table as well.

“B-b-b-because they’re s-santas  _ starbucks _ ”

In the corner of the store he could hear Tweek groan and presumably smack his head against the wall, it was probably the thousandth time he’s heard that joke. That only made Kyle's laughter increase, usually he hated to laugh. It was awkward and used to be regarded as ugly when he was younger, he didn’t care currently though. He covered his mouth to stifle his giggles as he slowly calmed down.

“Wow, what a great audience!”

Kyle sighed, a small smile staying on his face.

“Do you have a comedy show coming up?”

“N-Not until February.”

“If the rest of your jokes are like that then you’ll have to tell me when your tickets go on sale.”

“I-I’ll make sure y-you get the VIP ones.”

After that they fell into comfortable silence, the coffee machine whirring to life in the distance. He noticed Tweek and Jimmy share a few glances between each other until the employee spoke up.

“I’m s-sorry if I offended y-you with the Ch-Christmas comment before. Kenny told me you w-were Jewish.”

  
  


He could of sworn his cheeks matched his hair for a moment, he was that embarrassed.

“Nonono I’m sorry, it’s not that. I’m uh..”

_ Oh boy here we go. _

“I guess I’m just upset I’m spending Christmas alone? I usually have friends over so it’s kinda making me.. Annoyed i guess?

Jimmy didn’t say anything for a moment and Kyle was fully prepared to throttle himself out of that window and leave the country.

The sound of paper sliding across the table shocked him.

It was..

_ Jimmy’s phone number! _

“If that’s the c-case then.. C-call me over and i’ll b-bring some food or something.”

“Uh..”

He was certain that Jimmy’s cheeks were as red as his own now.

“I’d like that.”

Everything after that was a blur, he remembered trading his number with Jimmy, grabbing his drink from Tweek and practically running out of there, he had to make sure the house didn’t look like a tornado hit it. He couldn’t handle Jimmy seeing the place look like a total wreck! 

He must of passed out on the couch mid cleaning because he woke up to a message from Jimmy.

**I’ll be there in ten? :)**

He had to scramble to clean up the rest of the junk, he only stopped and got changed mere minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

He traded the green coat for a nice green sweater, quickly brushing his hair he tossed his hairbrush across the room, wincing when he heard it hit the wall.

Opening the door he smiled fondly at Jimmy, who was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater imaginable, yet he made it look good.

“S-Sorry I-I’m late, I b-brought KFC t-though! I hope that’s o-o-okay!”

“Of course it is! Come in”

  
  
  
  


That’s the story he told Kenny, he told him that not only did he manage to score a memorable Christmas but also a funny and cute boyfriend.


End file.
